


恶魔之妻【C影弓】

by Anatoly09



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: C影弓 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatoly09/pseuds/Anatoly09





	恶魔之妻【C影弓】

繁复而带着诡异美感的魔法阵闪烁着湛蓝的光芒，逐渐增强直至光线吞没了屋内所有事物，而后渐渐散去。  
「上级恶魔库·丘林，招唤我的，是你吧，人类。」

长袍的一角微微摆动着，阵中缓缓走出一名男子，外表一如传闻中般使人堕落的俊逸，赤色兽瞳微眯着，卷曲的角、巨大的黑翼及身后摆动的尾巴彰显着他的身份。  
犹如献祭一般的姿态，青年仰头跪于阵外，坚毅的眼神充斥在那对异色的双瞳之中。  
「我要和你进行交易。」  
「这是自然的，人类招出恶魔不就是为了这个目的吗？」  
没有兴奋的神情也没有小心翼翼和惊恐，这个人类令恶魔格外的觉得有趣，再嗅到对方身上浓郁的味道，他不禁伸舌舔舐过干燥的唇。

「你想要什么？钱财？权利？地位？名声？只要可以付出同等的代价我就能帮你实现愿望。」

恶魔甩着他的长尾，就连耳饰微微闪烁的光芒都令人感受到他有些兴奋的情绪。

「那些我都不要，我只要报仇。」

有些不意外，却又令人越发兴奋的答案，正确来说，库·丘林对于这样的要求相当满意，这个人类有着他最喜欢的外貌及特质，他暗暗盘算着过会的代价应该如何取。

「你想要怎么报仇？」  
「我要毁了他们的一切，可是我需要力量。」

仇恨与怒意，恶魔最喜欢这样的味道。  
于是库·丘林笑了，上前以指尖勾起了青年的下颚，品尝似的舔了一口颈侧，如他所想，味道不错。

「我可以给你你想要多力量，可是我要你的灵魂……告诉我你的名字，人类。」

「我叫Emiya。」

「好的，Emiya，我会给你我的力量，也会助你对你的仇人复仇，可是代价是你的灵魂和身体，付出灵魂和身体得到恶魔的力量并不亏……你觉得如何？」

「我愿意。」

俊美的面庞距离自己不过几公分，Emiya本就下好了决心因此一丝迟疑也无。  
与恶魔的交易最多的就是付出自己的灵魂，他早有这样的准备，他若是不复仇恨意将会蚕食他的心脏直至他消亡。

「好的，那么契约愉快。」

库·丘林笑得格外开心，他想到了将这个人类永远留在身边的方法，并决定立刻实行。

无数的藤蔓自虚空之中涌出，它们窜动着缠绕住Emiya的四肢，将他扯成羞耻的大字型，并且撕去了他的衣物。  
对于这样的发展显然猝不及防，Emiya下意识的挣扎一阵，张口想要尖叫，很快就被粗大的藤蔓探入口中止住了叫声。

「我很喜欢你，Emiya，你的魔力很美味，所以我决定让你成为我的妻子。」

赤色对上终于涌上不甘和惊恐的异瞳，Emiya开始猛烈挣扎起来。  
开什么玩笑，灵魂给恶魔就算了，成为恶魔的妻子这回事怎么可能？  
「契约已经成立了，你的身体和灵魂都是我的，自然由我摆布。」  
大掌抚上了不住扭动的腰侧及小腹，四周藤蔓也闲不下来，一条末端带着淫靡气息黏液的藤蔓缓缓探入了Emiya的后穴，将粘液涂抹在其中的同时不断抽插开拓着。

「你放心，我是有口碑的契约者，你的愿望我绝对会达成，我会给你与我相似的力量，还会有格外的追加服务。」

Emiya已经无法回应了，他迫不得已大口咽下了藤蔓在他咽喉不断灌入的液体，藤蔓自后穴离去，他的下身湿漉一片，粘液及后穴泌出的肠液混作一块，性器高高扬起末端还泌着一丝白灼，明显的已经燃起了情欲。

「魔化的过程或许会有点疼，我尽量让你舒服。」  
轻描淡写的语气，Emiya惊恐得瞪大了双眼，眼前的库·丘林一挥手便褪去了自己所有衣衫，露出了光裸的身躯及那跨间狰狞的巨硕。  
——要被侵犯了。  
他清楚的意识到这点，也绝望的发现自己被粘液浸满而空虚的后穴居然正在渴望被侵犯，为此还不住收缩着。

「以后你会喜欢的，雌性恶魔都是这样。」  
忠于自己的欲望和情欲。

抛下这句巨物便直沖入Emiya的后穴，仿佛身躯都被贯穿了一般，后穴撕裂的痛楚使他脚趾都蜷在一块，小腿微微抽搐，泪珠沿着眼角滑落。  
豔红滴在地面，留下圆形的赤色印记，库·丘林咂咂嘴，血液的味道使他的欲望越发强烈。

「放松点，Emiya。」  
被紧实包裹的感觉太好，库丘林的声线染上了些许沙哑。  
接着，他开始挺腰奋力抽插，每一次的进入都撞击到最深处，将Emiya顶得声线逐渐拔高。  
酥麻的快感取代痛觉占据了他的全身，他渐渐无法思考，四周的藤蔓也没闲着，末端化作利刺刺入了Emiya的身体，四肢、胸前、后脑……，无数利刺将浓厚的、属于库·丘林的魔力注入他的身躯。  
即使已经被巨物顶得满脑子只剩下快感，他依旧能够感觉到自己的身体正在产生某种不可逆的变化，并为此发出了夹杂情欲的哀鸣。  
库丘林满意的见到眼前的人逐渐朝着欲望屈服，淫靡和堕落的神态浮现在他的面容，雌性恶魔的气味逐渐浓厚，这样的雌性以后只有与和他订下契约的雄性交媾才能得到快感，因此他并不担心眼前的人最后便宜了谁。  
大鼓浓精注入了Emiya后穴的深处，滚烫灼热感使他小腹微微抽搐，他啜泣着哭了出来，同时后穴依旧吸吮着巨硕，仿佛不希望雄性离开。  
库·丘林越发满意自己的决定，Emiya浸于欲望的模样太美了，他等不及要让他为自己产卵，并坚信着Emiya会是一个好母亲。  
直到肉翅撕裂了肩胛自身后长出，随后染满豔红的长尾也缓缓延出，缠住了库丘林的腿，鲜血淋漓的剧烈变化让Emiya疼得大叫。  
再剧烈的快感都掩不住这样的疼痛，库丘林吻着他的面庞安抚着，大掌抚摸他发顶新生的嫩角，并暗暗的在新生的角上刻下了属于他的菱状神纹，这是他的所有物，他不许其他人染指。

变化很快便结束了，血污和汗液沾满了新生的恶魔全身，库·丘林挥手使藤蔓散去，并抱起了属于他的雌性。

「请多指教，我的妻子。」  
他这么说着，并于粗喘着的Emiya额角落下一吻。

——————————

赤红大片大片的溅洒着，原先雪白的空间如今沾满了豔红及四散的肉块。  
恶魔拉起弓，併发的箭矢没入眼前人的身躯，随即炸开来，那人惊恐的面庞变作一片碎肉，落地的眼珠最后一刻映着的是恶魔的狞笑。

「很好，就是这样。」  
库·丘林的身影缓缓出现在他的妻子身旁，并搂住了他的腰。  
「你报仇了，Emiya，那些对你做出那种事情的人都被你杀了，他们的灵魂会被我碾碎一丝也不剩……我们的帐都算完了。」

「算完？还没呢，库。」  
Emiya抬起头，异色双瞳微微眯起，开心而满足的模样象个吃到糖的孩子。  
「你答应过我随你回去魔界你就要给我的……」  
他伸手环住了自己的丈夫，下颚靠在颈间轻轻摩挲，库·丘林甚至能听见满足的呼噜声。  
「你知道怎么作。」  
更直接的，抓起库丘林的手放在自己臀上，雌性恶魔的尾巴捲上丈夫的手臂，令他感受到隔着布料还微微渗着湿意的穴口。  
库·丘林哈哈笑了两声，驯服了野猫的他，开始思考接下来的几天他要怎么好好安抚这只黏人又贪吃的猫儿。


End file.
